1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to be operated when a latch state of a door is released.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some vehicles, a release actuator is driven when a latch of a door such as a trunk lid is released. A latch release operating apparatus applied to such vehicles generally includes a switch unit that drives the release actuator. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3534068 discloses a latch release operating apparatus, in which when an operating unit projects to the outside through an opening of a door outer panel, a door handle is pivoted to a base member. A switch unit is disposed at a portion positioned inward with respect to the door outer panel, and when the operation unit is pivotally operated, pressing a portion of the door handle turns ON the switch unit.
In a vehicle with the latch release operating apparatus, when an operator or a vehicle passenger pivotally operates the operation unit of the door handle to turn ON the switch unit, the release actuator is driven so that a door latch apparatus is operated for releasing. Accordingly, an operation force to be applied to the latch release operating apparatus can be reduced, as compared with a conventional latch release operating apparatus in which a door latch state of a door latch apparatus is released via a wire cable or a link rod.
When such a latch release operating apparatus is applied to a vehicle, waterproofing must be considered sufficiently. That is, it is necessary to reliably prevent water such as rainwater from entering through an opening provided in a door outer panel.
To achieve a desired waterproof function in the latch release operating apparatus described in Japanese Patent No. 3534068, an operation unit of a door handle and a load receiving member that bears an operation load when a door is opened are covered with a waterproof cover, and a peripheral edge of the waterproof cover is sandwiched between the door outer panel and the base member.
However, the operation unit of the door handle and the load receiving member largely project from an outer surface of the door outer panel toward the outside. Therefore, the waterproof cover that covers the operation unit of the door handle and the load receiving member must be also constituted to budge from the outer surface of the door outer panel to the outside in a bag shape. Therefore, the waterproof cover may come in contact with a foreign object even at times other than while operating the door handle. Specifically, tools such as car washing tools my come in contact with the waterproof cover during maintenance, checking, or washing of the car. Furthermore, in view of a swinging operability of a door handle, the waterproof cover may be deformed due to a swinging operation of the door handle. Therefore, the waterproof cover must be thin, which makes it difficult to maintain a sufficient damage resistance property. Accordingly, in the conventional latch release operating apparatus, the waterproof cover is likely to be damaged relatively easily and water enters into the apparatus.